


Blind Report

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин думал, что из записи в блокноте отца выйдет разве что небольшое приключение, которое можно провернуть, пока тот не вернулся с охоты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Report

Дин развалился на диване, закинув ноги на низкий журнальный столик и врубив спортивный канал. Не самое лучшее развлечение, но ничего другого отель не предлагал. На неодобрительный взгляд брата он только помахал банкой пива.

\- Хочешь?

Сэм покачал головой; фыркнул, - нет, спасибо, - и вернулся к своей учебе. Дин покосился в тот угол - опять учебники. И кодексы.

\- Ты все еще хочешь в колледж?

\- В университет, - поправил Сэм и потянулся. Для своих шестнадцати он уже был довольно высок, по крайней мере, выше Дина - того это раздражало. Минус один повод подтрунивать.

Он кивнул, не развивая тему, на которую они и так часто говорили - или кричали, тоже нередко. Он поерзал на диване. В задницу ему упиралась какая-то пружина.

\- Ненавижу дешевые отели, - пробормотал Дин, просовывая руку под диванную подушку и шаря там в поисках железяки.

Вместо железа он наткнулся на что-то гладкое и теплое.

Вытащив, нахмурился - это был один из отцовских блокнотов, кожаный и темно-коричневый, с выбитыми на обложке чьими-то инициалами - или, может, это фирма называлась "Л.К."

Отец их уехал на охоту днем ранее, собственно, в честь чего Дин и развлекался, как мог - надолго выходить из отеля им было запрещено, так что никакого бильярда, но пиво все же продавалось внизу, а дополнительная десятка обеспечила молчание консьержа. Совершеннолетний или нет, но отец не слишком радовался, когда Дин пил, особенно перед охотой.

\- Сэм, - позвал он, пролистнув пару страниц. Тот что-то промычал, и Дин добавил громче, - Сэм!

\- Что?

\- Слушай, похоже, в паре километров отсюда...

\- В паре?

\- ...дети пропадают. Отец поставил вопросительный знак, не знаю, кажется, он и сам не уверен...

\- Отец на охоте, - сказал Сэм, откладывая книги в сторону и устало потирая переносицу.

\- Я знаю, - Дин нетерпеливо постучал блокнотом по столу. - Он, наверное, увез второй блокнот, черный. Сэм. Нам надо самим съездить.

Сэм помолчал.

\- Что-то я не вижу энтузиазма, - хмыкнул Дин. - Сэмми, мы ненадолго. Возьмем машину отца?

\- На машине отца уехал отец, - ответил Сэм, нахмурившись. Дин покачал головой.

\- Нет, он взял напрокат, своя ему чем-то мешала, - он пожал плечами. Охота, на которую отец уезжал один, его не слишком интересовала, а даже если бы, тот не распространялся о подробностях, а Дин был приучен не спрашивать. - Ну так как? Я поведу...

\- Мне что-то подсказывает, что ты просто хочешь украсть отцовскую машину, - сухо сказал Сэм. Дин широко ухмыльнулся.

\- Мы ему не скажем. И к тому же, тут недалеко. Да и вряд ли там вообще что-то есть.

\- Зачем нам тогда вообще ехать? У тебя вообще есть права?

Сэм встал, подходя к дивану и заглядывая в блокнот; потом отобрал его у Дина, изучая внимательнее.  
\- Зачем мне права, бэби, - сказал тот, и тут же схватился за голову, по которой Сэм дал ему блокнотом. - Эй! Ладно, ладно. Но стоит проверить...

Сэм закусил нижнюю губу.

***  
\- Это у тебя пара километров, Дин?

\- Сэм, не нуди. Мы едем всего ничего.

\- Если ты еще не заметил, мы уже в соседнем штате. У меня такое чувство, что ты просто искал повод сесть за руль и… Ты чего делаешь?

\- Останавливаюсь. Мы уже приехали, и необязательно было ныть, как девчонка.

Сэм благородно пропустил подколку мимо ушей – по крайней мере, до выяснения того, куда его завезли.

\- Дин, это лес.

\- Это – лес, а вон там… городок?

\- Деревня.

\- Хорошо, деревня. – Дин выбрался из машины, ласково похлопал ее по боку и направился к багажнику. – Возьмем оружие и быстренько тут все обшарим. Найдем нечисть – прибьем. К вечеру будем дома.

\- Как-то у тебя все просто. – Сэм неохотно взял предложенный револьвер. – И вообще, Дин, оглядись. Это лес. Пропали дети. Наверняка просто пошли погулять. Вечно у тебя нечисть.

\- Ага, пошли погулять. На неделю? Сэмми, будь реалистом.

\- Реалист бы остался дома.

\- Ха-ха, – Дин захлопнул багажник и демонстративно указал в сторону леса. – Дамы вперед?

***  
После того, как по лицу Дину хлестнула уже третья ветка, энтузиазм у него несколько угас. Не радовало и полное отсутствие улик – следов борьбы, пятен крови – хоть чего-нибудь. Когда он охотился с отцом, было несколько по-другому – на первой минуте находились следы сверхъестественного, на пятой выскакивал демон, на десятой они уже загружались в машину – только тогда отец давал ему повести машину со строгим предупреждением "не выделываться за рулем, а то и так все ноет".

\- Дин, там озеро.

\- Предлагаешь мне в нем утопиться? – Дин не сразу отвлекся от пессимистичных мыслей, но укоризненный взгляд Сэма быстро вернул его к реальности. – Думаешь, они там? – Он осторожно прошелся по шатким мосткам, угрожающе скрипящим под ногами, присел на корточки и уставился в темную воду. Ничего не происходило.

\- Не думаю. – Сэм вздохнул. – И в лесу ничего. Дин, тебе не кажется, что ты перегибаешь палку? Мало ли что показалось отцу – это еще не значит, что тут действительно что-то происходит… по нашей части.

\- Ладно. – Дин поднялся и так резко развернулся, что Сэм успел испугаться - как бы тот не свалился ненароком. – Хотя бы с жителями ты мне дашь поговорить? А потом не переживай, отвезу я тебя к твоим ненаглядным учебникам.

Сэм неопределенно пожал плечами, а потом примирительно добавил:

\- Ты хоть дорогу помнишь?

Судя по возмущенному взгляду, которым его одарил Дин, вышло не очень примирительно. Сэм вздохнул и направился за ним, бубня под нос:

\- Да-да, старший брат – крутой охотник, в нем сомневаться нельзя, иначе потом достанет.

Незнакомый лес посреди незнакомого штата ему тоже не прибавлял настроения, как и выходки Дина.

И уже значительно громче:

\- Дин, мы с другой стороны пришли!

Машину они нашли только через пару часов.

Остановившись - уже возле деревни - во второй раз, Дин огляделся. Отелей, понятное дело, поблизости не наблюдалось - он вздохнул, спрятал ружье поглубже под сиденье машины и открыл дверь. Было почти по-жуткому тихо, да еще и - Дин втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы - холодно.

Не оглядываясь на Сэма, все еще возящегося с ноутбуком, револьвером, рюкзаком с одеждой и дверцей машины одновременно, он подошел к ближайшему дому, уверенно стучась.

Дверь приоткрылась совсем ненамного, и из щелки выглянул глаз.

\- Здравствуйте, - быстро начал Дин, пока дверь не захлопнули, и, поколебавшись, добавил, - мэм? Мы с братом едем к нашему отцу в Сент-Луис, - он дернул плечом назад, на Сэма, и услышал его шаги за спиной. - Но знаете, по темноте... в незнакомом штате...

Дверь приоткрылась чуть больше, и Дин увидел хозяйку дома, невысокую, немолодую и полную женщину, подозрительно смотрящую на них. Он попробовал улыбнуться, но передумал на полдороге и кашлянул. Впрочем, судя по тому, как смягчилось мгновенно лицо женщины, Сэм улыбнулся за них обоих.

Дин хмыкнул. Стоило его брату состроить щенячьи глазки, все тут же бросались ему помочь.

\- Нам бы переночевать? - с надеждой спросил Сэм; вполне искренне, отметил Дин - видимо, ему надоело колесить. Сэм никогда не любил охоту.

\- Проходите, - пару секунд помолчав, сказала женщина. - Я изредка пускаю постояльцев, поэтому у меня гостевая всегда свободна, - объяснила она, провожая их вглубь дома, на кухню. - Комната, правда, одна, но там две кровати. Кстати, меня зовут Мэри, - добавила она. Дин несколько раз быстро кивнул.

\- ...Тэд, - сказал он и кивнул на брата. - А это Тристан.

Он чуть не расхохотался в открытую, увидев выражение лица Сэма, но сдержался.

\- Вы братья? - спросила Мэри, роясь в ящике стола. Наконец она нашла, что хотела, и выпрямилась. - Ваш ключ.

Дин взял старый железный ключ, осмотрел небрежно.

\- Да, - ответил он. - Мы думали, доберемся до Сент-Луиса засветло. Что с нашей машиной?

\- Пусть стоит во дворе, никто ее не тронет. До Сент-Луиса отсюда еще полтора дня, вам лучше отправиться завтра утром, думаю, - она задумчиво потеребила светлую прядь, выбившуюся из небрежного конского хвоста. - К следующему вечеру доберетесь. Ночью дороги здесь пустые...

\- Вот именно, - кивнул Дин и добавил осторожно, понизив голос, - тем более отец нас предупредил, что в местном лесу маньяк.

Мэри вздрогнула, посмотрела на него расширившимися глазами.

Потом резко расслабилась, почти обмякла, и оглянулась на Сэма - высокого Сэма, но еще шестнадцатилетнего, похожего на молодого неуклюжего жеребенка.

\- Да, - сказала она так же тихо, чтобы слышал только Дин. Тот наклонился ближе к ней. - Дети...  
Дин прикусил щеку изнутри. Значит, отец все-таки был прав.

\- Уже трое пропали, - тем временем продолжила Мэри. - Это... - она еще раз оглянулась на Сэма - тот притворялся, что изучает свой рюкзак и не прислушивается. - Не знаю, должна ли я говорить...

\- Мой брат тоже еще ребенок, - резко сказал Дин, пытаясь надавить на нее. - Если у вас опасно, мы сейчас же уезжаем.

Она покачала головой, отпрянув от него.

\- Нет, - сказала почти нормальным голосом. - Мы даже не уверены... может, они в лесу заблудились... хотя, конечно, родители готовы уже подумать, что угодно...

Дин расслабился.

\- Может, медведи? - предложил он. Пора было заканчивать. Все, что он хотел, он узнал, по крайней мере, от Мэри. - А что, много у вас народу? - как бы невзначай добавил он.

\- Гренсби живут напротив - у них пропал сын, кстати, Бобби, того же возраста, что и мой Нед, - она снова понизила голос, - может, и медведи. Но говорят... - потом замолчала. И закончила уже нормально, - Ужин будет в семь, спускайтесь сами.

Дин поджал губы. Черт, в этих мелких деревушках народ всегда так скрывается... можно подумать, это он ворует их детей.

Он вздохнул, махнул Сэму.

\- Пошли, Сэ... Тристан. Разложим вещи перед ужином.

Наверху Дин незамедлительно растянулся на кровати – той, что была поближе к окну, - и повернул голову в сторону Сэма, стоящего в дверях.

\- Сэм, положи уже свой ноутбук. Что ты в него вцепился, как в последний оплот цивилизации?

Тот отмер, подошел поближе к Дину и возмущенно на него уставился.

\- Тристан?

\- Рад, что тебя беспокоит только это, – Дин попытался скрыть смешок за вздохом, но, судя по всему, ему это не особо удалось. А потом он посерьезнел. – Итак, у нас есть дело.

\- С чего ты взял? – Сэм мрачно взъерошил волосы – с Дином, как и с отцом, он готов был спорить из чистого чувства противоречия. – Может, все-таки, медведи?

\- Как скажешь, Сэмми, – Дин лениво потянулся, а потом вскочил с постели. – Ну что, готов к серьезному заданию?

Сэм вопросительно наклонил голову. С подростковым любопытством, как довольно решил Дин.

\- Сейчас садишься за свою обожаемую железяку – ладно, не надо на меня так смотреть – за ноутбук и ищешь до упора, кто из обитателей леса любит охотиться на детей.

\- Дин, посмотри, куда ты нас завез, а потом подумай – тут может быть вай-фай? Где я искать должен, по-твоему?

\- А ты пробовал?

Сэм неохотно вернулся за рюкзаком, плюхнулся на кровать и с видом "что угодно, лишь бы ты отстал" включил ноутбук. И попытался подключиться к Интернету.

Дин, наблюдающий за ним краем глаза, с удовольствием смотрел, как выражение лица Сэма меняется от недовольного к растерянному.

\- ...Вот это я называю чудом, Сэмми. В плюс к рок-музыке и бесплатной выпивке. Нечего спорить со старшими братьями. Так что работай.

\- Эй, а ты куда? – Сэм растерянно моргнул, когда Дин целеустремленно направился к двери.

\- Пойду поговорю с этими Гренсби. Вдруг они расскажут что-нибудь интересное, что и тебя поможет, наконец, убедить, что дело нечисто. А то скоро стемнеет, и они меня точно на порог не пустят.

\- Я бы и днем не пустил...

\- Сэм!

\- Ладно, молчу, молчу, – Сэм наконец-то улыбнулся. Дин довольно кивнул и вышел из комнаты.

На порог к Гренсби его действительно пустили не очень охотно. Вернее, сначала не хотели пускать вообще, но Дин воспользовался безотказным методом – пятиминутным монологом о том, как он переживает за младшего брата, которого сейчас даже на улицу не хочет выпускать – мало ли что.

Мать пропавшего Бобби молчала, только иногда потирая красные глаза, при виде которых у Дина в горле встал комок. Шутки шутками, но такого бы он не пожелал бы ни одному человеку. Наверное, если бы Сэм это увидел, он бы тоже перестал упираться и рваться обратно.

Говорил, в основном, отец, повторивший практически слово в слово то, о чем Дин уже слышал – от "заблудились" до "может, медведи".

\- А ничего странного никто не видел? – отец Бобби пристально на него посмотрел, но Дин только пожал плечами. – Я за брата волнуюсь, а здесь уже трое пропало… Как-то оно ненормально.

Мужчина посмотрел по сторонам, будто боялся, что его кто-то услышит, а потом наклонился поближе к Дину:  
\- Люди говорят, что видели, как в лесу кто-то ходит.

\- Ходит? – Дин недоуменно нахмурился.

\- Человек, – Он перешел на почти шепот. – Черный человек.

***  
\- ...весь в шерсти, как они сказали, - триумфально закончил Дин. - Я же...

\- Если ты сейчас скажешь "я тебе говорил", то я уезжаю, - сухо произнес Сэм и нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по столу. - Черный человек, ворующий детей...

\- Идеи? - Дин шлепнулся на свою кровать, которая подозрительно заскрипела, и бросил взгляд на часы - без пятнадцати семь.

\- Эльфы?

\- ...Сэмми.

Сэм хмыкнул, так похоже на самого Дина, что тот не удержался от улыбки.

\- Ладно, - ответил, - поищу в интернете.

Минут через десять им пришлось прерваться, потому что снизу уже звала Мэри, ужинать. Дин пробовал отказаться, но его желудок (и Сэм) изъявили желание съесть уже, наконец, хоть что-нибудь, и пришлось тащиться вниз, на кухню, где уже хлопотала Мэри.

\- Тэд, - дружелюбно сказала она, завидев его, и ему потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы вспомнить, как он себя назвал. - Это Нед, мой сын.

Мальчишке было лет тринадцать на вид, не намного младше Сэма, он был жилистый и подвижный, со спутанными грязно-светлыми волосами, как у его матери.

\- Привет, Нед, - сказал Дин. Мальчишка поглядел на него настороженно, и ничего не ответил.

Сэм уже помогал, раскладывая вокруг вилки и ножи для всех остальных, и Дин прекратил играть в гляделки с сыном хозяйки, обратив внимание на стол.

Поев, он переглянулся с Сэмом, чуть кивнув на дверь - тот понял, легонько качнул головой в ответ, и Дин сказал:

\- Мэри? Я пойду, гляну, что там с машиной. По-моему, там что-то тарахтело утром.

Она нахмурилась, смерила его взглядом, потом посмотрела на улицу - уже почти стемнело. Дин понял, что ее беспокоит, и пожал плечами.

\- Не беспокойтесь, мне уже не десять лет. Я справлюсь с медведями, - в ответ она только бросила взгляд на сына, и Дин прикусил язык.

Снаружи он первым делом огляделся, проверяя, нет ли кого на улице. Вроде все было чисто.

Дин открыл дверцу машины, втягивая из-под сиденья ружье - поколебался и пошарил еще, натыкаясь, наконец, на то, что хотел - серебряные пули. Помогали они очень не всегда, но и не мешали, а подстраховаться стоило. Мало ли что за хрень они нашли на этот раз.

Вернувшись, он обнаружил своего брата уже за компьютером.

\- Ну как?

\- Ищу, - Сэм высунул кончик языка наружу, прикусив. Дин приподнял бровь, но смолчал, только пожалел, что фотоаппарат не взял.

Минут через пятнадцать, когда Дин был в процессе протирания ружья в энный раз, Сэм издал приглушенный возглас.

\- Ну? - нетерпеливо потребовал Дин, подходя, и развернул экран к себе.

\- Это леший, - жужжал Сэм под ухом, пока он читал. - Они опутаны травой, воруют детей, которые забредают на их территорию, прячут их у себя в дереве, а потом закапывают.

\- Куда?

\- В землю, куда, - Сэм вздрогнул. - Жуть.

\- Только детей? - деловито уточнил Дин, охлопывая себя по карманам в поисках пуль. Сэм кивнул. - И?

Сэм поднял на него непонимающий взгляд.

\- Как его убивать? - продолжил Дин. Сэм снова приклеился к монитору.

\- Пулями. Застрелить, в смысле.

\- Отлично. – Дин довольно встряхнул ружье – уже ярко блестевшее. – Это по-нашему.

\- Только потом он оживет, - монотонно продолжал читать Сэм. Дин закатил глаза.

\- Сэмми, ты можешь зачитывать все сразу, а не выдавать информацию отрывками.

\- Если бы кто-то дал мне договорить... В общем, его надо застрелить, и, пока он не очнулся, срубить его дерево.

\- А вот это уже не по-нашему, – Дин вздохнул. – Я что, похож на лесоруба?

\- Ну как тебе сказать… - Сэм демонстративно смерил его оценивающим взглядом, но благоразумно решил не продолжать. – И я тебе не ходячая библиотека.

\- Привыкай, Сэм. Я надеюсь, на дереве висит табличка "Здесь живет леший"?

\- С каких пор ты стал такой язвой?

\- С тех пор, как здесь закончилось пиво. Ну так как?

\- На нем должно быть много моха.

\- Сэмми, там на всех деревьях мох. Это чертов лес!

Сэм еще раз пробежался взглядом по монитору ноутбука и выключил его. Потом подошел к окну, оценил расстояние до земли и повернулся к Дину. Тот наблюдал за ним с некоторым недоверием.

\- Ну что, вперед?

\- А чем тебя не устраивает лестница?

\- Тем, что на ней может попасться Мэри. Кто из нас будет ей рассказывать, что нам срочно приспичило в лес за лешим?

Дин фыркнул, забросил ружье за спину, запер дверь и гордо прошествовал к окну мимо Сэма.

\- Можешь не беспокоиться, - сообщил тот. – Я уже предупредил ее, что мы устали и собираемся спать.

\- В кого это ты у нас такой рассудительный? – Дин внимательно глянул на него.

\- Уж явно не в тебя.

\- А вот хорошо подвешенным языком...

Сэм довольно хмыкнул, решив посчитать это комплиментом, и кивком указал ему в сторону окна – мол, леший ждать не будет.

***  
\- Тут мокро.

\- Дин, не ной. Кто здесь старший?

\- Сегодня можешь побыть старшим ты. Вообще, что-то ты обычно про это не особо вспоминаешь.

Сэм промолчал. Дин тоже примолк, но ненадолго.

Лес ему не особенно не нравился, а ночной лес – и того меньше. К тому же, деревьев со мхом было пугающе много. Будь он лешим, никогда бы не определился, в каком из них поселиться.

\- Ну давай, Эйнштейн. Придумывай, как нам найти чертово дерево.

Сэм пожал плечами – он не знал, как Дин, который собственно и притащил его сюда, ухитрился скинуть ответственность выбора на него.

\- Помолиться и попросить божьего знака?

\- Хорошая попытка, Сэмми. Больше ничего в голову не приходит?

\- Положиться на принцип "дуракам везет"?

\- Отличная идея. – Дин развернулся и пошел, сам не зная, куда. Сэм остался на месте, и, судя по всему, прислушивался к его удаляющемуся голосу. – То есть, я сейчас пойду туда, буду идти, идти, и… Охренеть. Сэм!

Когда Сэм его догнал, то обнаружил, что Дин стоит на небольшой поляне, посередине которой возвышалось дерево. Покрытое мхом. Хотя правильнее было бы назвать это "мох, покрытый ветками".

\- Хороший принцип, Сэмми. По крайней мере, эффективный, - заметил Дин, хлопнув его по плечу.

Они свалили прихваченную пилу (за что Дин обожал отцовскую машину - хорошенько покопавшись, в ней можно было найти все, что угодно) рядом, и, пока Сэм копался в прихваченных листочках, на которые переписывал всякую муть о леших, Дин огляделся. Лес выглядел вполне обычно, озерцо было видно неподалеку... ни крови, ни кусочков одежды или чего-то в этом роде он не заметил и здесь. Нахмурившись, обернулся к брату.

\- И что, будем тут до второго пришествия торчать?

\- Он, наверное, - Сэм наморщил лоб, раздумывая, - придет после полуночи?

\- Ну разумеется. Потому что нечисть вся такая предсказуемая... - Дин хмыкнул, и получил в ответ слегка раздраженный взгляд.

\- Кто тут у нас хвастается своим охотничьим опытом? Вот и сиди жди своего лешего.

И Дин послушно сел, не возражая. По правде говоря, возражать особенно было нечего - он и правда ходил на охоту большую часть своей жизни, а уж когда научился обращаться с оружием, и вовсе не помнил - по сравнению с ним Сэм был нежным тепличным цветочком.

Они просидели так пару часов, пока, наконец, Дин отчетливо не почувствовал, что у него затекли не только ноги, но даже задница. Он встал, собираясь пойти размяться, но не успел дойти даже до соседнего дерева, когда услышал приглушенный крик.

Он обернулся мгновенно, и волосы на всем его теле, казалось, встали дыбом - Сэма тянул к себе огромный черным покрытый какой-то дрянью - не мужчина, нет, но существо со вполне человеческими очертаниями. По крайней мере, ног и рук у него было по две.

Дин не мог толком прицелиться, лешего заслонял собой Сэм, вопивший на весь лес.

В глазах защипало, то ли от напряжения, то ли от ветра, но закрыть их Дин, разумеется не мог - защипало еще больше, и он прикрыл один, но целиться так стало еще неудобнее - говорил же отец, целься, открыв оба глаза, - и тут Сэм перестал кричать, резко осекся, и Дин моргнул, быстро, но даже от этого все смазалось - и выстрелил.

Когда пули в обойме кончились, а леший плавно свалился на землю, повалив Сэма за собой, Дин, наконец, смог стронуться с места.

\- Ты в порядке? - почему-то задыхаясь, спросил он, ощупывая спину брата. - Черт, Сэмми, какого хера ты так близко сел?

\- Теперь я еще и виноват, - Сэм криво улыбнулся и попытался встать, но тут же охнул и сел обратно на землю. - По-моему, он мне что-то проколол, - слабо сказал он. Дин задрал сэмову рубашку - крюк, которым пользовался леший, задел его по ребрам, оставив глубокую царапину, но и всего.

\- Ты как девчонка, - ответил он облегченно, похлопав Сэма по спине. Тот вдруг содрогнулся, почти повалившись вперед, и его вырвало - Дин чертыхнулся.

\- Меня сейчас стошнит, - сказал Сэм.

\- Тебя уже, - Дин поднял его, и Сэм тяжело оперся на его плечо, но встал. - Крюк, видимо, был отравленный. Отлично. И кстати, мы стоим рядом с мертвым лешим.

\- Дин, дерево, - Сэма качнуло, и Дин поплотнее перехватил его за талию. Подумав секунду, усадил на ближайшее бревно.

\- Увидишь, что встает - кричи, - предупредил он и взялся за пилу.

Древесина поддавалась легко, будто внутри был все тот же мох, поэтому Дин, к собственному облегчению, провозился недолго. Даром, что каждые десять секунд оборачивался, чтобы проверить, как там Сэм. В конце концов, тот уже не выдержал и прикрикнул на него:

\- Дин, определись – ты или пялишься на меня, или спиливаешь эту хрень.

Дин нервно скрипнул зубами и с удвоенной энергией продолжил работу. И облегченно вздохнул, когда дерево, наконец, рухнуло – с подозрительно легким ударом. После он подошел к Сэму, цвет лица которого уже сменился с нежно-зеленого на обычный бледный, и они оба уставились на поверженного лешего.

\- А если дерево срублено, он не должен… ну, рассыпаться в прах? – неуверенно уточнил Сэм.

\- А хрен его знает. – Дин передернул плечами. – Сейчас дотащу тебя до дома, а потом вернусь и прикопаю эту скотину, чтоб больше не рыпалась.

\- Утром вернемся. Вдвоем. Я тебя одного к нему не подпущу.

Дину хотелось поспорить, сказать, что это Сэма он больше не подпустит к нечисти, добавить, что он еще не хочет схлопотать инфаркт в несчастные двадцать лет. Ляпнуть что угодно, лишь бы снять напряжение. Но, глянув на все еще испуганное лицо брата, он передумал.

\- Ладно. Пойдем уже. Или решил здесь заночевать? – Он протянул руку Сэму, помогая ему подняться. – Дойдешь сам-то? Или понести?

\- Подрасти сначала, - буркнул в сторону тот. Дин выдохнул: раз умничает, значит, приходит в себя.

Дорога обратно показалась значительно длиннее, несмотря на то, что в этот раз они почти не плутали. Сэм пару раз останавливался передохнуть; Дин активно выражал беспокойство подколками.

Когда наконец показался дом, Дин многозначительно покосился на брата:

\- Ну что, опять через окно?

И фыркнул, когда тот застонал.

\- Ладно, тогда по лестнице, только тихо, чтобы Мэри не услышала.

\- Угу, как мышки.

Дин хмыкнул.

\- В твоем случае, как слонопотам-недоросток. Потом промоем твою царапину, и к утру будешь как новенький.

\- Может, заодно расскажешь, как нам зайти в дом? Думаешь, она не заперла дверь?

\- Я думаю, - заметил Дин, тихонько поднимаясь на крыльцо, - что в этом захолустье пока еще не придумали лучшего места для хранения запасного ключа, кроме как в одном из горшков с цветами. Вуаля.

\- Ты смотришь слишком много детективов.

\- Все лучше, чем твои мультики. Да, знаю, был бы ты не ранен, то прибил бы меня на месте. Правда, мне повезло?

К тому моменту, как они, наконец, смогли разойтись по кроватям, часы внизу пробили четыре утра.

\- Я поставил будильник на семь, - предупредил Дин. – Потом в машине доспишь, когда закончим с этой тварью.

\- Угу, – пробормотал Сэм сквозь сон. Судя по всему, ему было уже все равно, на сколько там поставил будильник Дин, лишь бы сейчас его никто не трогал.

Разбудил Дина, как ни странно, не будильник, а стук в дверь – тихий, но, как ему показалось, очень встревоженный. Он обалдело приоткрыл один глаз и уставился на часы. Половина седьмого. Сэм продолжал дрыхнуть, как ни в чем не бывало.

К тому моменту, как Дин, наконец, смог нашарить на тумбочке ключ, методом тыка добраться до двери (по пути ударившись ногой об стул) и открыть замок, он уже почти проснулся. Вид чем-то явно встревоженной Мэри прогнал сон окончательно.

\- Вы Неда случайно не видели?

\- Ээ… - Дин обернулся и быстро окинул комнату взглядом – на случай, если что-то пропустил. – Нет?

\- Я… О господи. Я его с утра найти не могу.

\- Он к друзьям не мог пойти? Или еще куда? – быстро затараторил Дин – у женщины был вид, будто она сейчас расплачется.

\- Я уже всех соседей обошла… Я… пойду еще поищу, – она пару раз быстро моргнула, развернулась и пошла к лестнице. Дин чертыхнулся себе под нос, закрыл дверь и ринулся к кровати Сэма, расталкивая его и между делом выбрасывая на стол еще пуль.

\- Что? - сонно пробормотал Сэм с кровати, не поднимая головы.

\- Это был не леший, - сказал Дин быстро, сунув ноутбук в кровать. - Смотри дальше.

\- О чем ты? - взъерошенный Сэм приподнялся на локте, бережно устраивая компьютер рядом с подушкой и включая. - Мы же его вчера убили...

\- Сын Мэри пропал, - Дин не стал наблюдать, как меняется выражение лица Сэма; он полез в шкаф за курткой. - Вспоминай, Сэм, ты вчера его близко видел.

\- Может, это не он? Дерево-то мы нашли.

\- Я же тебе говорил вчера, это лес. Наверное, обычно мохнатое дерево. Мошистое. Пофиг.

Сэм нахмурился, очевидно, прокручивая в памяти вчерашние события, потому что слегка побледнел и провел ладонью по ребрам.

\- Дин, у него были водоросли там, - неуверенно сказал он. Дин обернулся, кинув куртку и Сэму, и подошел.

\- Может, он купался?

Судя по полученному в ответ взгляду, для шуток он выбрал не самое удачное время; Дин поморщился.

\- Ищи, - бросил он и сел на соседнюю кровать, перебирая пули и одну за одной вставляя в барабан.

Так прошло полчаса, может, больше, точно Дин не знал, потому что часы были за его спиной, когда Сэм, наконец, махнул ему.

\- Нашел?

\- Нашел. Де Ман Мет Де Хак.

\- Демон Медехак?

\- Де Ман. Неважно. В общем, это нидерландский родственник вампиров и водяных, - Сэм нахмурился, читая с экрана. - У меня тут автоматический переводчик на английский, хрен пойми, что там было написано... Кажется, он у детей кровь пьет, - закончил он. Дин свистяще втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

\- Ясно, - сказал он. И, - ты уверен?

Сэм бросил на него странный взгляд, покачал головой.

\- ... он подходит. По всем параметрам.

\- Ага, кроме Нидерландов. Какого хрена он делает в Луизиане?

\- Мы не в Луизиане, - укоризненно произнес Сэм, и Дин походя взъерошил ему волосы.

\- Классику надо знать, Сэмми. Собирайся.

***  
На этот раз они уже шли целеустремленно к озеру. Дин сжимал ружье в руках так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

\- Как ты собрался его убить? – Сэм в очередной раз порадовался, что он выше – иначе бы Дина было не догнать. – Пули же на него не действуют.

\- Действуют, только временно. Всажу в него, все, что есть, а потом сожжем. Вот это уж точно на всех действует.

\- Дин, погоди хоть секунду. – Сэм ухватил его за локоть, заставив притормозить. – Как ты его собираешься выманить?

На лице Дина впервые отразилась легкая растерянность – об этом он совершенно точно не думал. Сэм нервно сглотнул и предложил:

\- Тебе нужна приманка.

\- Сэмми, даже не думай…

\- О чем тут не думать, Дин? – Сэм явно решил использовать злость в качестве противодействия страху. – Предлагаешь дождаться, пока оно всех детей в деревне сожрет? – Он поджал губы и продолжил двигаться в сторону озера, так что на этот раз уже Дину пришлось его нагонять.

\- Упорство ты тоже у меня подхватил? – поинтересовался он. – Успокой меня, скажи, что это отцовское.

\- Оба вы хороши, с вами пообщаешься… Мы пришли.

Они остановились у самой кромки и нерешительно переглянулись.

\- Значит так, я пойду на мостки, и буду стоять там. Там, Дин, и не надо на меня так смотреть. Когда оно вылезет, стреляй. Только не попади в меня, пожалуйста.

\- Сэм…

Тот махнул рукой и неуверенно пошел в сторону мостков. Когда он встал на них, старательно игнорируя поскрипывание под ногами, Дин решил, что только откровенно тупой монстр не обратит внимания на такую легкодоступную добычу.

\- Как думаешь, мне тут долго стоять? – окликнул его Сэм.

\- Откуда мне-то знать? До полуночи. Или до второго прише… Осторожно! – Он едва не выронил ружье, когда внезапно за спиной Сэма блеснул мокрый крюк.

Сэма дернуло вверх, потом он закричал снова - и на этот раз Дин не стоял просто так, он стрелял - во все, что видел, даже не слишком заботясь о том, что может попасть в Сэма.

Монстр пару раз дернулся в воде, потом застыл. Осторожно подойдя, Дин окликнул Сэма.

\- Я в порядке, - сказал тот. - Черт, опять тошнит... он меня за руку зацепил. Прилично так.

Он показал Дину рваную рану на предплечье и пошатнулся.

\- Я бы от такого яда тоже не отказался, - проговорил он слабо и склонился к воде. Дин, тем временем, пытался встать на мостки так, чтобы они не сломались под двойным весом, и только ступил одной ногой, как тут же отпрыгнул.

Монстр, схватившись одной - рукой - за мостки, возле ног Сэма, подтягивался вверх. Сэм, мгновенно побелев еще дальше, отполз назад.

\- Сэм, давай руку! - крикнул Дин, и тут Сэма, наконец, вырвало - а монстр - Дин все еще думал о нем, как о лешем - почти полностью выбрался на мостки. Завороженно Дин наблюдал, как он ползет - потом все-таки очнулся. - Сэм!

Сэм как-то дернулся, почти подпрыгнув, схватился за предложенную руку, и Дин потянул его на себя со всей силы, одновременно нечаянно взмахнув второй рукой. Револьвер приземлился метров за пять от него. Дин не обратил внимания, Сэм повис на нем, как тряпочный - но тут же выпрямился, насколько мог, и попытался наклониться за оружием.

\- Не трогай, - рявкнул Дин, - пуль нет, - он лихорадочно рылся в рюкзаке. Монстр тем временем успел встать, и теперь медленно шел в сторону Дина, а тот не могу уйти без Сэма, а Сэм не мог уйти вообще - видимо, его задело сильнее, чем в прошлый раз, или яд был сильнее, или что, но он почти лежал на земле. Дин бросил через плечо встревоженный взгляд - а потом сделал над собой усилие и выкинул, насколько мог, все из головы - все, кроме нидерландского водяного вампира.

Он зубами открыл бутылку с керосином, стряхнул с себя куртку и облил ее, пытаясь не попасть на себя. Монстр подошел уже так близко, что Дин чуял его запах.

И когда он наклонился над Дином, занося крюк, Дин бросил куртку ему в - лицо - бросая туда и включенную зажигалку и почти отпрыгивая назад, больно ударяясь обо что-то спиной, сваливая Сэма на землю и закрывая ему голову.

Когда он обернулся назад, в воздухе нещадно воняло, чадило черным дымом.

\- Нет, меня точно сейчас вырвет, - пробормотал Сэм. Дин ничего не ответил, оглядел, прищурившись, горящего монстра, и бросил туда остатки керосина.

Они смотрели, пока он не догорел, а потом обследовали реку.

То, что они нашли, родителям лучше было не возвращать.

***

Когда, уже днем, они садились обратно в машину, Дин вдруг чертыхнулся.

\- Что? - обернулся к нему встревоженный Сэм.

\- Отец звонил, - Дин запустил руку в короткие волосы. - К чертям, он же сказал, что не приедет пока...

\- Когда?

Дин послушно дочитал, бросил мобильник в бардачок и завел мотор.

\- Вот что я тебе скажу, Сэмми, - он осторожно вывернул машину, направляясь к дороге и в последний раз бросая взгляд на дом Мэри, с которой они так и не попрощались, - если будем ехать *очень* быстро, может, он не так разозлится.

Сэм ухмыльнулся, устраиваясь поудобнее.

\- Если что, можем сказать, что меня собака покусала, - предложил он. - И не зови меня Сэмми, Дин-Дин.


End file.
